The Return of the Phantom
by ErikLover12345
Summary: Young Charlotte is a big Phantom of the Opera phan. she loves everything about it. The story, the music, the romance... But when she reads book something odd happens.
1. The Beginning

The summer had started. If you are wondering who I am. I am Charlotte, 17 going to be 18 soon. I felt relieved that school had ended. Mainly because my school has a musical every summer and I love to sing. But the best part is that it's rumored that the musical is Phantom of the Opera. My favorite show ever, but enough about that. My grandmother from America being the nice person she is sent me a book for my birthday. I opened the package and I was shocked when I looked at the title.

"Wow" I said aloud. "Just wow"

It was the Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. But the cool thing was she sent me a copy with the Phantom on it! I am what you call a 'Phan girl' so seeing a copy with him on it….is just awesome. I plan on reading it tonight. As I was just about to walk out of the front door I looked through the corner of my eye. The Phantom stared at me. I'll read just a bit and read the rest tonight. I took the book and went upstairs in my bed; I read the back of the book first. All of a sudden I started to get a headache. 'Ah crap' I thought, no I am not going to let stupid headache stop me from reading this book. I opened the book and started reading the first chapter. As I was reading my headache had gotten worse. I flipped the pages back to the first and read the first line.

'The Opera ghost really existed'

My eyes closed, I was in complete darkness. That line kept repeating in my head. I felt light against my eyes. Then I opened them.

**If you want to here what happens next or any ideas for me. BTW this is based on the AWL musical and I might add in things from other versions of POTO. So keep that in mind if I write the rest**


	2. Masquerade

Uhhhhhh, I opened my eyes from my headache and strangely I was definitely not in my room. I was in an enormous ballroom with people in masks and ball gowns all around me. I lifted my hand up to my face to feel a porcelain black mask. I was also wearing a silk dress that looked like it belonged in the Victorian era. Throughout all of the commotion of masked couples and dancing, two people stood out to me. I couldn't believe what saw. It was them. The lovers from the book I was reading. Raoul de Chagney and Christine Daae. _What_ in the name of classic books was going on! I was in the masquerade in the Phantom of the Opera. Everything was a beautiful, bright, and colorful as the book described. The music was oh so enchanting too, but I realized something in the masquerade scene in the book/musical. It was the part when…..before I could even finish my train of thought all music and chatter stopped. All eyes were on the masked man dressed as Red Death. I couldn't breathe. I knew perfectly well who this man was. I stood in complete silence with the crowd on people; this was him, the Phantom of the Opera himself in the flesh and blood. He was almost exactly as the book described him as, except his face. Like the musical only the left side of his face was covered and I assumed, deformed.

_"__Why so silent good monsieur's?"_

The sound that came out of his mouth was rich, yet haunting. As he said his words he looked over to me. With dark emerald eyes that pierced threw my soul. He walked over to Christine who was alone strangely. As he looked at her his eyes were no longer dark and cruel, but sad, full of compassion and almost betrayal. I could see he snapped from that moment.

_"Your chains are still mine, you sing for me!"_

With that said, a turn of his cloak and he was gone. The rest of the night was a complete blur. Apparently I was a ballerina in the corspe du ballet so I suppose I had a good "cover". I went to the dormitories (after wandering around for a considerable amount of time) and dropped into the bed like a rock. I woke up to find myself in my bed, in my room with the book on my nightstand. Was it all a dream? I felt something in my hand. It was a black porcelain mask.

**But what if she were to read the book again? ****You'll never get me to talk! *runs and hides with notebook and punjab lasso* So you want to read more? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	3. The Return

I stood in my room, pacing like a caged tiger with the mask in my hand. Did that really just happen? My mind gently drifted, that was kind of cool. I had always liked the movies and I loved the musical. Plus I knew what happened. So what would be so bad of going back? After all it was the beginning of the summer, so I could sleep all I wanted. Then again the Phantom was a murderer at one point. But, that was only one time and he let Raoul and Christine go. I always felt sad for the Phantom in many ways, for what Christine did. But if I was there as a ballerina…then who would I go as if I went again?

"Well its only 8:00 o'clock and it's _only_ a dream."

The way I think it I got there. That I was reading the book and I fell asleep. I looked at the book sat on my bed and started to read it. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes, to find I was clearly not in my room. I saw a big mirror but before I could look into it a man barged into the room.

"Oh there you are" He said with smile

I stood there, the man standing in front of me was very handsome with sand blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and in my opinion almost girlish features. This was the Vicomte... Raoul de Chagney.

"I shall wait for you in the carriage, no more than five minutes."

"Fine" I said with confusion.

After he left I practically ran to the mirror. He says those words to Christine…..so that would mean.

"Oh...no" I looked into the mirror to see my entire being had changed to Christine. Except my eyes they were still that distinct dark violet. If I had been changed then I would have to play the role of Christine.

"Well I must meet Raoul"

I changed into a silk white gown with delicate lace. But before I left I thought this scene felt familiar.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory." This voice reminded me instantly which scene this was.

"Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!" He accused.

"Angel I hear you speak I listen stay by my side guide me. Stay by my side. Guide me; Angel my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last master." I don't know how I knew these words. It was like I was a puppet. Singing myself but on someone's command and I was singing these words as if I knew them my whole life. "Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadows I hide. Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside." He continued gently. I obeyed and looked at the mirror and saw him, the Phantom He really had the voice of an Angel. Even though he looked like an Angel of darkness. He wore all black except his white porcelain mask. I started to walk towards him. His voice beckoned me to come. But my mind told me to run and get Raoul. I was only inches away from the mirror now. With his gloved hand stretched out for me to take and I reluctantly did. He gingerly tightened his grip and our journey had begun. I felt as if I had entered a dream. His soft emerald eyes and his voice had hypnotized me to follow and be with him. Then another song came to me.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again? For now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there! Inside my mind." I sang when I had finished the verse he had started another.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet...my power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind the Phantom of the opera is there **inside** your mind." Then I answered his beckoning call.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear...I am the mask you wear _its me 'they hear'" _Then our voices combined. "Your spirit and my voice in one combined! The phantom of the opera is there inside my mind"

I knew what he was doing to me. He was trying to turn me into _his._ I wasn't going to give in to him. But yet I want to.

"In all you fantasies you always knew that man in mystery '_we're both in you' _and in thislabyrinth where night is blind the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind"

He moved his head to mine and whispered in my ear '_sing for __**me!' **_Then I found myself singing higher than I ever thought possible for me.

Grabbing my shoulders "SING FOR ME" he finally bellowed. All went black. Even in my sleep I still heard him.

"Since the moment I first heard you sing. I have needed you with me to serve me to sing, for music... my music….. and only then can you belong to me"

The last thing I remember was a soft kiss on my forehead. I shot straight up in my bed.

"Yes I will!" I started to cry, for I was in love with the Phantom of the Opera.

**So Charlotte is back! What will she do? Well I don't know yet...haha. But um ya this took me like a couple of days to figure out and actually do. So I hope you enjoy it! What should Charlottte do next?**


End file.
